User blog:Wiki Holidays/Scarecrows
Scarecrows are one of the more popular symbols of Fall and the harvest season. The origin of scarecrows dates back thousands of years, protecting ripening crops from birds. While we think of scarecrows as constructed of straw, they are made of many things. Among the earliest scarecrows were men hired to roam fields, to scare birds. If your job is to scare away birds, YOU are a scarecrow. Scarecrows continue to be popular today, in many home gardens. They help to protect fruits and vegetables, as they begin to ripen. That's why scarecrows are so closely associated with the fall and harvest season, making them a popular symbol of Fall. Scarecrows scare crows, and other birds. While the birds may be afraid, most of us see scarecrows as friendly. If you have little ones, or just want a more lighthearted Fall display, add a friendly scarecrow or two. They are fun and easy to make. The kids will just love playing in the straw, as you put them together. Your Scarecrow is a huge symbol of Fall and the harvest season. They look great on display, from early Fall, all the way to Thanksgiving. Question for Today: Why did a scarecrow win the Nobel prize?... Because he was outstanding in his field! Did you Know? There are scarecrow festivals all over the country, most held in the Fall. 'The Origin of Scarecrows' Scarecrows have been used for thousands of years. The earliest scarecrows were over 3,000 years ago in ancient Egypt. Scarecrows stood guard along the Nile river, keeping quail and other birds away from crops. In these ancient times, Scarecrows were often live humans. Cultures around the world have used scarecrows to protect their crops. Japanese used them to protect rice fields. Ancient Greeks carved wooden scarecrows, to keep birds away from grapevines. Native Americans placed scarecrows amidst corn crops. 'Scarecrow Trivia' Definition of a scarecrow: That which frightens without doing physical harm. *In the Middle Ages, Europeans believed scarecrows had special powers. *Many forms of scarecrows, from life-sized wooden carvings of scary men, to real-live humans were used. *Without a doubt, the most famous scarecrow was in the Wizard of Oz (If only he had a brain). He was played by Ray Bolger, The farmhand "Hunk". *Sohodo-no-kami is the god of scarecrows. (I didn't know they needed a god) *Formidophobia is the fear of scarecrows. *The first known scarecrows were in ancient Egypt. 'How to Make a Scarecrow' There is no right or wrong way to make a scarecrow. #Start with a long, garden stake or pole. It should have a pointed end, to push or pound into the ground. Add a shorter board or pole towards the top, to support and extend the scarecrow's arms. Use nails or rope, to fasten it to the long pole. #Take old, ragged pants and shirt. Stuff the pants with straw. #Now insert the long pole through one pant leg. #Put the shirt sleeves through the cross pole and button it up. #Now, stuff the shirt with straw. Then, tuck the shirt into the pants. The head can be made of many things... use your imagination: *An old burlap bag, with a face painted on is common. *A small head-sized pumpkin with a face painted on. *A pumpkin candy bucket from Halloween. Add a straw hat, and you scarecrow is ready to scare away birds. Or, add it to your fall yard decorations.Tip: For a great display, sit the scarecrow a top a bale of straw. And, of course, include a few pumpkins in the display. Category:Blog posts